


Butterfly Kisses

by teamchasez



Category: NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF, Tony Stewart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Tony Stewart watches his daughter, McKenzie grow up through the years, not believing how he was blessed with such an amazing little girl.





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic to "Butterfly Kisses" by the Bob Carlisle. It was written in 2008.

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed proudly, holding up the newly born baby girl for her parents to see. The nurse quickly grabbed the new bundle cleaning her off and wrapping her in a soft pink baby blanket.

"Your daughter,” The nurse stated, gently placing the baby into the waiting arms of her mother.

"She's beautiful." Rachel Stewart gushed, as she stared down at the new life cuddled in her arms.

"I love you." Tony Stewart whispered, kissing his wife. He stared down at his new daughter and grinned. "I'm a father."

"We're a family." Rachel took her eyes off her daughter, looking at her husband. "I love you too." She whispered as Tony wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling them gently to him.

"My girls..." Tony whispered, running a finger, gently down his daughter's cheek.

"Do we have a name?" The nurse smiled at the scene in front of her.

"McKenzie Nicole Stewart..." 

**

"I'll take her." Tony gently took McKenzie from Rachel's arms. "You get some sleep; I'll put McKenzie in her crib." He walked into the nursery, rocking his daughter back and forth in his arms. He laid her down on her back and pulled up the blanket, tucking her in.

"I love you, McKenzie." Tony whispered, staring down at his sleeping daughter. She was so small, so innocent, so beautiful. "I'll always be here for you. You can count on me. I'll give you anything you want. You want the moon, the stars...I'll give them to you. You can come to me for anything...You're my baby girl. I will always love you..."

Tony gave one last lingering look at his daughter before turning the baby monitor on and leaving the room to get back to his wife.

 

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
But must of all..._

"It's just so damn frustrating!" Tony rubbed his face with his hands and leaned against his race car. "I don't understand. We ended last year so strong and now we aren't even contenders."

"I hear ya," Greg Zippadell finished writing a few final thoughts on the car's performance. He understood Tony's frustration. The whole team was frustrated. They just needed to stick together and they would be back on top soon. "We've always been stronger in the second half, you know that."

"I know. I don't understand that. We need to be contenders all season...not just the second half."

"Daddy!"

Tony looked up hearing the shriek of his 4-year-old daughter. A smile quickly replaced the frustrated features on his face as he saw McKenzie running towards him. He pushed away from his car, walking in his daughter's direction. He watched her laugh and his heart caught. He squatted down and held out his arms and she ran right into them. He scooped her up, hugging her to him. 

"Hey sweetie. What are you and mommy out doing?" Tony asked as he kissed his daughter's forehead. He brushed her long, soft, blonde hair from her face.

"Came to see you." McKenzie smiled at Tony and he felt the tug on the strings to heart. "I wanna sit in your car. Please, daddy. I love you..." She turned her brown eyes, much like his own, on him.

"Really?" Tony smiled, walking back into the garage stall to the front of his car. "Did you want to see me or did you just want to see the cars?" 

"You." McKenzie wrapped her small arms around his neck. "And the cars..." She giggled as Tony tickled her. “Daddy, stop!” 

"Kid's just like you, Tony." Jeff Burton called from the next garage stall over, where his car was sitting. "Just hope she don't have your temper."

"I bet she does." Kevin Harvick said walking into Tony's stall with his wife, DeLana. "Obviously Tony doesn't have it anymore, it had to go somewhere."

"Yup, bet he passed it down." Dale Earnhardt Junior laughed, joining the small crowd of drivers. "God help us all if she got Tony's temper."

"Tony's temper on top of puberty...ugh..." DeLana laughed as she went over to stand beside Rachel.

"Oh God, please don't mention puberty or the teenage years...." Rachel groaned. "I'm so not ready for any of that yet."

"Oh yeah, then the boys will start coming around." Junior laughed, slapping Tony on the shoulder. "Good luck with that Smoke."

"My daughter is not dating at all..." Tony grunted in the mist of the laughter his statement bought. "I was a teenager once. I know how that goes."

"Times have changed man." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, unfortunately Junior's generation antics have stayed around." Tony crossed his arms, glaring at the younger driver.

"Yeah! What's that supposed to mean?" Junior threw his arms up in the air. "And I ain't that much younger than you are!"

"Daddy! Look at me! I'm driving!" Tony turned around and broke into laughter as he saw his daughter.

"Oh dear..." Rachel laughed, walking towards the car window with Tony.

McKenzie sat in the race car with Tony's helmet on. The helmet was too big for her little head that it slipped down to cover her eyes. She kept fighting to hold her head up against its heaviness. She had tried to buckle herself in, but ended up twisting the belts, knotting them. Then on her little hands, were Tony's gloves.

"Can I race now Daddy?" McKenzie looked up at her parents. She pushed the helmet back on her head so she could see.

"Too cute." DeLana laughed, looking inside the car.

"You sure she's yours Tony?" Kevin laughed, seeing McKenzie. "She's way too cute to be yours."

**

"McKenzie, sweetie, put you toys away. It's time for bed." Rachel said as she put the last of the dishes away. She wiped the counter down before drying her hands off. She walked around the counter into the living room of their motor home. 

"Okay mommy." McKenzie smiled up at her mom as she gathered up her toys, carrying them into the backroom. "Daddy, can you read to me?"

"Sure, honey. Pick out a book, I'll be right in." Tony smiled after his daughter. "How did we get so lucky?" He put down the magazine he was reading and pulled Rachel down beside him on the couch.

"I don't know. She's something else..." Rachel sighed, leaning into Tony.

"She was sent from heaven." Tony kissed the side of his wife's head. "She's an angel..."

"Daddy, you coming?" McKenzie ran into the room to Tony, pulling on his hand. She had gotten undressed and changed into her pajamas.

"And she's daddy's little girl." Tony grabbed McKenzie up in his arms as he stood from the couch. "Alright, what story are we reading?"

Rachel smiled as Tony took their daughter into the backroom. Tony was right. She was an angel. She had no idea how they got so lucky. She made sure the door was locked and shut the lights off making her way back to the bedroom to get ready for bed. She looked in at McKenzie and Tony. Tony was sitting on McKenzie's bed with McKenzie in the crook of his arm, reading a book, stopping occasionally as McKenzie would point something out in one of the pictures. She was indeed daddy's girl.

"The End." Tony shut the book, sitting in on the little table beside the bed. "Now, did you say your prayers yet?"

"No daddy." McKenzie pushed the blankets back, crawling across the bed, and then dropped to the floor. "Dear Jesus, thank you for watching over me, daddy and mommy..."

Tony listened to his daughter talking and dropped down beside her on his knees. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, saying his own prayer in his head. 'Thank you for all the joy in my life.'

"Amen." McKenzie whispered and opened her eyes. She crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up.

"Night sweetie," Tony whispered, pulling the blankets up around his daughter tucking her in. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." McKenzie yawned and rubbed her eyes. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Tony's neck. "Night Daddy," she kissed his lips then brushed her eyelashes across his check.

 

_For Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy, it' my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night_

 

Tony leaned against the door jam watching McKenzie as she slept in her room. The pink bedspread almost engulfed her. He sent a quick prayer upwards, thanking God for the butterfly kisses he got every night after bedtime prayers and the other special moments they shared.

**Multiple Flashbacks**

**  
"You look like a princess!" Tony announced, walking into his bedroom. Rachel had McKenzie sitting on the bathroom counter, stickin' little white flowers in her hair. "Everyone will be looking at you and saying how beautiful you look and not the bride."

"I'm the flower girl. I get to throw flowers!" McKenzie grinned.

"You'll be the best flower girl anyone has ever seen!" Rachel boasted, sticking the last flower in her hair. "Now, where's my perfume?" She mumbled, opening one of the cabinet doors. "Ah! Here it is!" She pulled her body spray. She lifted McKenzie and put her on the ground. 

"I get to wear your perfume?" McKenzie asked in awe. She watched her mommy get ready every morning and saw her spray herself.

"Yes, you get to wear mommy's perfume." Rachel smiled, spritzing her daughter. "It's a special occasion."

"My little princess," Tony gave his daughter a hug.

"Don't mess up my hair daddy!"

"Women," Tony laughed, pulling Rachel and his daughter to him. "Now, let's go before we are late."

**  
"Walk beside the pony, Daddy," McKenzie gripped the pony's brown mane. "It's my first ride."

"Wasn't going to leave you sweetie," Tony patted McKenzie's leg. "Sweetie, don't grip too hard, you're pulling his hair." He laughed as he gently loosened McKenzie's grip. "It's alright. I'm here; I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Okay Daddy." McKenzie grinned at Tony. "Can we go now?"

"We sure can." Tony laughed and untied to the lead rope from the fence post. "Here we go." He clucked a few times and the pony slowly moved forward.

"Look Daddy! I'm riding!" McKenzie exclaimed from atop the pony. "Mommy look!"

"Alright McKenzie!" Rachel whistled from the fence. She snapped a few shots with her camera. "Tony, Hun, bring her back this way."

"Smile big for mommy." Tony told his daughter, turning the pony around. His heart burst with pride as McKenzie giggled with excitement. He would never grow tired of hearing his daughter's laughter.

**

"Daddy! Come here!" McKenzie threw open the front door as Tony pulled his Chevy suburban into the drive. "Hurry! I got a surprise for you!" She ran out of the door and jumped off the porch, running towards him.

"McKenzie, where are your shoes!" Tony opened the door, picking up his shoeless daughter.

"Daddy, come on! I got a surprise to show you!" McKenzie struggled to get down. Once she was down, she grabbed Tony's hand and pulled on it. "Hurry."

"Okay. I'm going." Tony shut his door and let himself be pulled in the house. "What's this surprise?" He asked Rachel as he gave her a kiss.

"I'm not saying, it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" Rachel laughed, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Happy birthday, baby. I love you." She whispered kissing him softly.

"I love you Rach..." Tony pulled her tight against him.

"Daddy, hurry up!" McKenzie yelled from the kitchen.

"Guess I'd better go see what this surprise is." Tony laughed, letting Rachel go as he walked towards the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" McKenzie yelled from the kitchen table, where a cake and balloons sat.

"What is this?" Tony grinned, looking at his wife, before going to the table.

"It's a birthday cake!" McKenzie exclaimed. "I know it looks funny daddy, but I tried."

"She sure did." Rachel echoed, pulling plates down from the cupboard.

"You made this all by yourself." Tony gasped in mock surprise as he sat at the table in front of the cake. It did look funny, a little lopsided, but he was sure it tasted just the same.

"No silly." McKenzie giggled. "Mommy helped. I'm not allowed to touch the oven." She climbed up on Tony's lap. "Happy birthday Daddy." She whispered, kissing his lips before brushing her eyelashes across his cheek.

**End Flashbacks**

"What are you looking at?" Rachel came up behind her husband. She wondered what had happened to him when he came to put McKenzie to sleep over an hour ago. 

"McKenzie." Tony whispered, wrapping an arm around Rachel, pulling her to his side. He kissed the side of her head, rubbing her arm. 

"She asleep?" Rachel looked in the dark room and saw the rise and fall of the bed spread. She smiled softly. "She looks like an angel laying there." The light from the hallway illuminated the bed where their daughter lay.

"She is an angel." Tony agreed. "I was just sending thanks up above. I've done so many things wrong in my life. God, I don't even want to know how many thing I've done. I know it's a lot and I know I don't deserve this."

"Deserve what?" Rachel pulled Tony from their daughter's door towards their own. "Before we wake her up…"

"Deserve this." Tony nodded towards a family photo that sat a top the dresser in their bedroom. "Somewhere along the way, in the midst of everything that I was doing wrong, I must have done something right.

"Tony..."

"I mean, do I really deserve a hug every morning and the butterfly kisses at night?" Tony asked.

"That and so much more…" Rachel whispered, taking his hand. "McKenzie loves you for you. She doesn’t care what you did in the past, what you do wrong. As long as you are here for her, is all that matters to her..."

"I will always be there for her." Tony said firmly, wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist. "And you." He said, kissing her.

 

_Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her momma a little more everyday  
one part woman, the other part girl  
to perfume and makeup  
from ribbons and curls  
trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember_

 

"Happy Birthday to you." The cheers and claps erupted as the song ended and McKenzie blew out the candles on her birthday cake. 

"Happy birthday, sweetie," Rachel pulled her daughter into a hug, kissing her cheek. In the distance, someone turned the radio back up.

"Thanks mom." McKenzie kissed her mother's cheek before pulling back to her daddy's waiting arms.

"Happy sweet sixteen, honey." Tony hugged his daughter. He couldn't believe she was 16-years-old already. He could still remember her being 4-years-old, dressed up in his racing gear, just like it was yesterday.

"Thank you daddy." McKenzie whispered, hugging him tight. "I love you guys." She leaned back, wrapping an arm around both her parents. 

"We love you too." Rachel smiled at her daughter. "Now, go enjoy your party." She watched as McKenzie joined a group of her friends by the fire.

Tony hugged Rachel to his side, watching McKenzie laugh with her friends. "She looks like you more and more everyday."

"Is that a bad thing?" Rachel raised her eyebrow at him.

"What? No! You're beautiful!" Tony exclaimed, kissing his wife. "It's just the way she laughed, reminded me of you. She does look like you."

Rachel turned back to her daughter and looked at her. She watched how her daughter stood, listened to how she laughed and talked, and looked at how she looked and realized her husband was right, her daughter was a lot like herself. Her daughter was growing up.

"McKenzie, put that bag down." Rachel scolded her daughter as she picked up a garbage bag. "You aren't helping clean up. This was your birthday."

"I know Mom." McKenzie shrugged. "But I want to. It's no big deal." She bent down to pick up the paper plates and cups scattered about around the fire. "I can't believe the pictures you guys showed! That was embarrassing!"

"Just wait 'til you graduate." Rachel laughed as Tony joined them.

"That was only half of them." Tony laughed, throwing water on the dying fire. "We've got a lot more."

"Okay, I expected the pictures from you guys. I mean, you're my parents, they are supposed to embarrass their kids, but I didn't think others would bring them!"

"Well, you were just so cute and adorable, that everyone took pictures of you." Rachel pinched her daughter's cheek. "That's what you get when you have a lot of friends."

"I'm glad the drivers showed up." McKenzie sat in one of the chairs next to the fire pit. "It's been awhile since I've seen some of them."

"Not living in North Carolina anymore it's hard to see them like we used to." Rachel pointed out. They had moved to Indiana when Tony had retired from NASCAR a few years back. They still stayed in touch with most of the drivers, invited them to McKenzie's party and was glad they showed up and caught with the latest news.

"Yeah, I liked North Carolina. I like it here though, all my friends are here. But I miss North Carolina." McKenzie sighed. "Do you guys miss it?"

"Of course, me and your dad lived there for a long time before moving back here." Rachel dropped beside her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." McKenzie tied the garbage bag. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night mom." She stood up. "Night daddy." She turned and walked towards the house.

"What was that all about?" Tony watched his daughter walk away.

"I believe it had to do with a certain person that was here tonight that lives in North Carolina." Rachel turned back towards Tony.

"Who?" Tony snapped his head towards his wife. His daughter had a crush on someone? His little girl? Nonsense, she was too young. 

"You didn't see them together all night?" Rachel laughed; picking up the bag of garbage, McKenzie had left along with her own and started walking towards the house. The furniture could wait 'til morning. 

"Who was she with? I didn't watch her all night. Sometimes I couldn't find her..." Tony's voice died away. "Who'd she sneak off with?"

"Relax Tony." Rachel sat the bags in the garbage can. "She didn't sneak off with anyone. She was here the whole time. She has good taste anyway, you'd be proud."

"Rachel, you ain't helping any..." Tony grunted, holding the door open for his wife.

"Sorry." Rachel giggled, walking into the kitchen. "She's got a crush on Zach Zippadelli" She turned on the water and started doing the dishes that remained in the sink.

"Zach?" Tony narrowed his eyes, thinking of his former crew chief’s oldest child. "But he's 3 years older than she is!"

"Age doesn't matter Tony. Look at us. Besides, he's a nice kid. You know that." Rachel looked at him over her shoulder. "You're just jealous, that you're not the only man in her life anymore. Face it dear, your little girl is grown up."

Tony walked up the stairs to his daughter's room, pausing before slowly pushing it open. His daughter was lying in her bed, fast asleep, cuddling with a stuffed bear that she had gotten from him when she was younger. A soft smile grew on his face. A few hours earlier she was partying with friends, now she lay cuddling with an animal. She had yet to make that transition to woman. She was still a girl. And for that, he was happy because he wasn't ready to give her up just yet.

**

"Bye mom, bye daddy!" McKenzie quickly kissed both her parents as she opened the front door. "The movie is over at 10:30 and we were going out for something to eat afterwards. I should be back home by midnight."

"Drive safe! Wear your seatbelt! Call if you need anything!" Rachel called after her and got a wave in response as McKenzie backed out of the driveway.

"Was she wearing perfume?" Tony sniffed the air. 

"And makeup." Rachel closed the door. "A few hours to ourselves." She grinned.

"Wasn't it just yesterday you were putting ribbons in her hair? And she had curls?" Tony fell down onto the couch with a sigh. "She's growing up too fast."

"I know. Way too fast." Rachel sighed sitting next to Tony. "But you knew we couldn't keep her young forever. Don't worry, we've raised her well."

"I'll always worry about her."

"She has to be free to try her wings out. It's a great big world out there."

"It's not her; it's the other guys that will try to take advantage of her sweetness." Tony closed his eyes. 

"Tony, McKenzie is smart, we've raised her well." Rachel repeated herself. "She'll still be daddy's little girl, no matter how old she gets."

"Thanks, hon." Tony smiled at Rachel, kissing her softly. "I just remember everything when she was younger."

 

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses at night_

 

"Mom, can you come here!" McKenzie yelled out her bedroom door.

"What is it, sweetie?" Rachel poked her head into her daughter's room. "You're not dressed yet? Nothing like the last minute, huh?"

"Mom," McKenzie cried. "My hair! Look at it!" She looked in the mirror staring at the blonde hair curled atop her head.

"What's wrong with it?" Rachel looked at her daughter. "It's beautiful!"

"It just seems too, oh I dunno...dull." McKenzie sighed, flopping down on her bed.

"I got an idea. Continue to get dressed, I'll be right back." Rachel quickly left the room, grabbing her keys.

"Where you going?" Tony asked.

"Little crisis." Rachel gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back."

"Where'd you go?" McKenzie asked when her mom walked into her room.

"I'm gonna fix your hair." Rachel smiled pulling her items out of the bag.

"Flowers?" McKenzie gasped, seeing her mom pull them out of the bag.

"You like?" Rachel sat McKenzie down in the chair and began to stick the little white flowers in her hair. "All done…"

"Oh! I love it!" McKenzie gasped, looking in the mirror. "Thank you mom! You're the best!" She hugged her.

"McKenzie! Zach's here!" Tony called up the stairs.

"Just in time," McKenzie grinned, looking the mirror. "I'm ready." She grabbed the little purse that went with her dress and walked down the stairs.

"One more picture." Tony said, holding the camera up.

"Daddy…" McKenzie groaned. "You're worse than mom with the camera." She hooked her arm through Zach's and smiled one last time for her daddy. "Okay, we are going to be late. I'm not going to be late for my senior prom." She let go of Zach going to her parents. "Bye mom." She hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you mom. I love you."

"No problem, sweetie. I love you too. Have fun." Rachel whispered, hugging her daughter.

"Bye daddy." McKenzie whispered, hugging Tony.

"Bye sweetie, have a good time." Tony hugged her daughter tight. His little girl was really a princess.

"You know how much I love you daddy." McKenzie pulled back. "But, I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time..." She said kissing her father's cheek. "Love you daddy." She pulled back and gave them a final quick wave before leading Zach from the house.

Tony stood staring at the closed door his daughter had just gone out. He felt Rachel come up beside him, wrapping an arm around him. "Transition from a little girl to a woman, right..." He whispered. 

"Yeah..." Rachel rubbed his back. "She still loves you Tony." She led him to the couch. "She's just too old to be kissing her father on the lips now."

"Yeah I know." Tony sighed. "She looked beautiful tonight. The white flowers are a growing trend in her hair."

"Yeah, they really went good with the way she got her hair done." Rachel smiled. "Greg and Nan are gonna love these pictures. Too bad they couldn't be here." She looked at Tony and narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Just wondering what I done right to deserve her love every morning...."

 

_All the precious time  
Oh, like the wind the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly_

 

"McKenzie Nicole Stewart." The principal stated as cheers erupted from the gymnasium. McKenzie grinned and walked across the floor, taking her diploma and shaking hands with various members of the school board. She stopped when she saw her mom with the camera down on the floor and gave a little smile.

"Love you sweetie." Rachel told her daughter as she made her way back to her seat.

"Congratulations McKenzie." Kevin gave her a hug at her graduation party after the graduation ceremony.

"Thank you Kevin, DeLana." McKenzie gave DeLana a hug. "Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it, sweetie." DeLana smiled. "Only a couple more years and Alex will be graduating. Then before long it will be Lindsay." She said, making reference to her two children.

"Finally the house to ourselves again," Kevin grinned. "We won't keep you, got a lot of rounds to make."

"I remember when you were walking down the aisle, throwing flowers at my wedding. Now look at you, you graduated high school!" Brian Vickers grinned.

"Brian!" McKenzie grinned, hugging him. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, I know. My fault," Brian nodded throwing his hands up. "I tried to make your birthday party, but issues came up and then Marissa was sick…"

"It's okay." McKenzie laughed. "I understand."

McKenzie stood back once Brian had walked away looking all the guests that filled her back yard. There were a lot of racers that had raced with her dad and she had met when she was younger. She saw her dad talking with Bobby Labonte, Dale Earnhardt Junior, Kyle Busch, and Kasey Kahne. It was just like old times, except now the only ones that raced were Kyle and Kasey.

"Why are you standing by yourself?" Rachel walked to her daughter. She had been talking with Donna Labonte and DeLana when she noticed her daughter standing by herself.

"Just remembering…" McKenzie smiled looking at her mom. "Being at the racetrack on the weekends, hanging out with the drivers and their families...I miss it."

"Ah..." Rachel nodded, understanding. She certainly was her father's daughter. 

**

"You got everything?" Tony shut the hood to his daughter's car. "Everything is good."

"This should be everything I need to begin with." McKenzie gave a look at her car, looking at her belongings. She looked back at her house, staring at the window upstairs - her room. She gave a final sigh and turned to her parents. She swore to herself that she wasn't going to cry, had been working herself up to this day for the last month. She knew when she looked at them, that it didn't work. She felt the lump form in her throat and the tears collect in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Well..."

"You call if you need anything. Anything at all." Rachel said firmly trying to stop her lip from trembling. "I don't care what time it is. I'll be there."

"Thanks mom." McKenzie's voice caught and that was all Rachel needed. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I love you mom..."

"I love you too, sweetie." Rachel whispered, trying to stop the tears from falling but it was useless.

"Don't cry mom. You're making me cry." McKenzie sniffed, pulling back. She wiped her eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm not going that far away. I'll be home on some weekends and I'll call you often." She looked over at her dad and gave a small smile. "Daddy..."

"Sweetie..." Tony pulled his daughter to him, wrapping her tight in his arms. He didn't want to let her go, wanted to keep her here forever, wanted her to go back to being 4-years-old. "All this precious time..."

"I gotta spread my wings and fly..." McKenzie whispered, still hugging him. "Don't worry daddy, no matter where I am, how old I am, I'll always be your little girl."

"I love you Kenzie." Tony whispered, kissing his daughter's cheek.

"I love you daddy." McKenzie whispered. She leaned forward and brushed her eyelashes across his cheek.

 

_She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride's room just starin’ at her  
She asks me what I’m thinking and I said I’m not sure  
I just feel like I’m losing my baby girl  
And she leaned over..._

 

Tony knocked softly on the wood door, before slowly pushing it open. He shut the door behind him as his daughter smiled at him. He stared at her, taking in how beautiful she looked.

"Was beginning to think you wouldn't be here." McKenzie kidded as she adjusted the white gown she was wearing.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Tony couldn't believe this day had arrived. His daughter, his little girl, was changing her name. He'll give her away and she'll make a promise to the new man in her life. He was so happy for his daughter, but he dreaded this day for himself. He knew this was it, she wouldn't be coming and asking daddy for anything anymore. She'd ask her husband. 

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure." Tony said, walking towards his daughter. "I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

"Oh daddy..."

 

_And gave me butterfly kisses with her momma there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up her hair  
Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy don't cry  
Oh with all that I’ve done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every mornin'  
And butterfly kisses   
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses_

 

"I'll always be your baby girl." McKenzie whispered, leaning over and brushing her eyelashes across her father's cheek. 

"Almost done McKenzie." Rachel smiled she moved with her daughter, sticking the last of the white flowers in her hair. "Done." She grinned. "You're beautiful." She gave McKenzie a hug. "I'm gonna take my seat. I'm proud of you, Kenzie. I love you."

"Thanks mom." McKenzie hugged her. "I love you too."

"Zach is a lucky man."

"No, I'm lucky daddy." McKenzie smoothed out the dress across her stomach. "I got the two best men in my life." She smiled, grabbing her bouquet. "Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time." She gave one last look in the mirror at herself. "Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?” She asked and caught her father’s eye in the mirror. “Daddy don't cry." She turned around, reaching out wiping the tear that slid from her father's eye. "You'll make me cry and it will smear my make up." She grinned through the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Let's go sweetie." Tony cleared his throat and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. "Don't want to make Zach wait and think you left him." He held open the door for his daughter to walk through, just as the bride's music started. 

"I love you daddy." McKenzie stuck her arm though his and walked forward.

"I love you too baby." Tony whispered as they made the turn to the aisle and the guests all stood and stared back at them. He saw Zach standing at the end and took a deep breath as they stepped on the red carpet. He heard McKenzie sniffling beside him and he felt a few tears slip down his cheek. He had done it. Him and Rachel had raised their little girl. She was ready to take on the world, raise her own family. When he got to heaven, he knew the first question he would ask. What did he do right to deserve this little girl's love every morning and the butterfly kisses. 

They reached the end of the aisle and Tony smiled at Zach. He turned to McKenzie and kissed her cheek one last time. "I love you McKenzie." He whispered taking her hand and placing it in Zach's, letting her go. He took his seat beside Rachel, who grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze, as McKenzie and Zach turned towards the preacher. He smiled as the preacher began talking. He may not have his little girl anymore, but he had memories. He would always remember every hug he got in the morning and butterfly kisses...


End file.
